


Guy Fawkes Day

by Icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-04
Updated: 2006-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: There was nothing more terrifying than the utter glee on the Weasley twins' faces. Really, Professor Flitwick ought to have known better.





	Guy Fawkes Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for HP Shortfics. As usual, Goseaward lined up an impossible challenge. This time it was Twins/Flitwick. Since her Remus/Charlie the week before broke me (noooo, I couldn't do it) I had to give this one the old collge try. I really like the results. Torment me any time, Goosey.  


* * *

Flitwick blinked in confusion, his mouth open slightly. "I beg your pardon?" Students sifted around them on their way to their common rooms after dinner in the Great Hall, passing to the left and right. 

"You'll love it," Fred grinned. 

"Guy Fawkes Day is every holiday wrapped up in one," George added. 

"Only more dangerous!" There was nothing more terrifying than the utter glee on the Weasley twins' faces. "We only need a -- a chaperone as it were." 

"No work for you," Fred added. 

"None at all." 

They both nodded as if agreeing with each other had settled it. Which somehow it had, as Professor Flitwick found himself hustled towards the front door of Hogwarts castle. 

"What is this holiday about?" he managed weakly as the door groaned open and they stepped into the cool night air. 

"Fire... something," Fred said, his hands spinning in a vague gesture. 

"Yes, Muggles worship fire. It's a religious thing," George nodded. 

Flitwick frowned. He hadn't heard anything like that in his Muggle studies class, but it had been a long time after all.... 

"Dad told us all about it," George continued. 

Oh. Well, Arthur Weasley's fascination with all things Muggle was legendary, so possibly it was just an obscure sort of... Flitwick glanced up in astonishment as they approached Hagrid's home. In the back yard, tethered to a chain, was the frame of a wooden wheel about four broom-lengths high. "My word." 

What on earth was Hagrid doing with a thing like that? 

Hagrid emerged from the doorway and stood peering at the twins in what looked like grudging respect. "All right. I see yeh do have permission after all. I jes' was told by Dumbledore that there was to be no fires." 

"Fires?" Flitwick asked, but George swept a cloak around his shoulders, saying loudly, "There you are Professor, don't want you to catch cold." 

"Ah, yes, thank you," Flitwick said, and Hagrid unlocked the large wheel. Fred and George descended on it and began to roll it across the Hogwarts lawn. "Thanks for keeping it for us, Hagrid!" they waved cheerily, and Hagrid gave them a doubtful look. "Give us a hand here, will you, Professor?" 

"Hmm? Oh, okay," Flitwick said. 

The three of them rolled the big wooden wheel to the Quidditch pitch, up the hill, until it came to a stop on the ridge alongside the lake. A wind had picked up, rocking the tall wooden frame lightly. George rubbed his hands together. "Whew! Okay, we have to have it by water in case it gets out of control." 

Out of control? Flitwick smelled his hands. They smelled like... a resin of some kind. 

Fred patted him companionably on the shoulder. "Just a safety precaution, you'll see. It'll be great!" 

Flitwick glanced between them in sudden understanding. "No, wait, fires aren't allowed on--" 

But the two boys had already drawn their wands, eyes gleaming up at their handiwork. _"Incendio!"_

They let out a whoop as the wheel began to turn, rolling backwards down the hill. They leapt out of the way as it passed them on the way to the Quidditch pitch. 

~*~*~

High in his tower Dumbledore tipped his head in mild wonder at the sight below.

He'd seen the Weasley twins carrying sticks back and forth to the back of Hagrid's cabin for weeks, looking from here like two busy squirrels preparing for winter. He'd watched as Hagrid apprehended them, chaining up the wooden frame. 

Then, apparently, Professor Flitwick wanted a look at it. There were some remarkable Charms woven into the framework, Dumbledore had to admit. The speed which the flaming wheel was now cartwheeling down the hill was quite beyond anything mere momentum could achieve. As Flitwick seemed to be discovering at this very moment, chasing with spells that fell considerably short. It was so difficult to hit a moving target. 

Hagrid emerged from his doorway, buckets of water in hand. He ran after it with a startling burst of speed, flinging the water. Quite useless, unfortunately, given it was soaked in resin. 

Perhaps he should lend them a hand? Dumbledore considered it a moment, as the glorious wheel began to circle Hogwarts, and students poked their heads out of the windows and pointed. 

Oh, far be it from him to abuse his authority, he thought, watching it with a smile. 

 

 

  



End file.
